This invention pertains to athletic training apparatus and methods, and more specifically, to athletic training apparatus and methods for improving or maintaining throwing technique.
Athletes often employ various training apparatus and methods to improve athletic performance. Such training apparatus and methods can be divided into at least two groups. One such group includes training apparatus and methods which are primarily aimed at improving or maintaining the physical conditioning the athlete. That is, such athletic conditioning training apparatus and methods are generally configured to improve or maintain the strength and stamina of the athlete. An example of a conditioning training apparatus is a set of weights for weightlifting. Similarly, an example of a conditioning training method is a method of using such weights to increase strength and stamina of an athlete.
The other of the two groups of athletic training apparatus and methods includes apparatus and methods which are aimed primarily at improving or maintaining an athletic technique. When I say xe2x80x9ctechniquexe2x80x9d I mean the manner in which an athlete executes an athletic maneuver such as running, jumping, throwing, and the like. That is, such athletic technique training apparatus and methods are generally configured to improve or maintain an athlete""s form, body positioning, and movement while performing an athletic maneuver.
The technique possessed by an athlete can be as important, if not more important, than the strength and/or stamina of the athlete. That is, assuming all other factors are equal, an athlete of inferior conditioning and stamina who possesses superior technique can sometimes out-perform an athlete of superior conditioning and stamina who possesses inferior technique. Superior athletic technique, then, can be a determining factor in the outcome of any given athletic event such as a game or other competition.
One type of athletic maneuver in which technique can be important is that of throwing an athletic projectile. When I say xe2x80x9cathletic projectilexe2x80x9d I mean an object that is thrown by an athlete in furtherance of an athletic event. When I say xe2x80x9cthrownxe2x80x9d I mean propelled so as to be airborne by release from the athlete""s hand during movement of the athlete""s arm. Athletic projectiles can include such things as balls, javelins, hammers, shot puts, discuses, and the like.
Various prior art training apparatus and methods have been developed to be used for training athletes in proper throwing technique. Typically, such prior art throwing technique training apparatus involve devices that are configured to be attached to, or supported on, the athlete""s throwing arm or throwing hand. When I say xe2x80x9cthrowing armxe2x80x9d I mean the athlete""s arm which is typically used by the athlete for throwing an athletic projectile. Similarly, when I say xe2x80x9cthrowing handxe2x80x9d I mean the athlete""s hand that is on the throwing arm. Typical prior art throwing training methods likewise involve methods of training the form, movement, and position, of the athlete""s throwing arm and/or throwing hand.
In many cases, proper athletic throwing technique depends not only on proper form, movement, and position of the athlete""s throwing hand and throwing arm, but also on the proper form, movement, and position of the remainder of the athlete""s body as well. That is, in many cases, proper athletic throwing technique requires proper form, movement and position of the athlete""s legs, hips, torso, and shoulders as well as the athlete""s arms and hands. However, because typical prior art athletic throwing training apparatus and methods primarily concentrate only on the form, movement, and position of the athlete""s throwing arm and throwing hand, such prior art apparatus and methods lack the capability to facilitate complete training of the remainder of the athlete""s body for athletic throwing.
An example of a prior art athletic throwing technique training apparatus is the Baseball Pitcher""s Training Device which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,482 to Starrett et al. The training device disclosed by Starrett comprises a wrist band, a pair of loops which are adapted to encircle the base of two spaced fingers, and an elastically stretchable connecting strap which interconnects the wrist band and each of the pair of loops.
The training device of Starrett serves to train an athlete to flex the throwing wrist so as to impart maximum speed and rotation to a ball thrown by the athlete. Thus, the Starrett patent discloses a training apparatus which is to be worn on the throwing hand of the athlete and which is primarily aimed at training the athlete to achieve the proper form, movement, and position of the athlete""s throwing hand and wrist.
Another example of a prior art athletic throwing technique training apparatus is the Throwing Arm Training Device which is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,002 to Brunty. The training device disclosed by Brunty comprises an upper arm and a forearm cuff having bars extending there from pivotally connected in the vicinity of the elbow by pivot screws mounted on a plate and connected to a limit plate having two arcuate slots centered on the pivot screws.
The training device of Brunty is configured to by attached to an athlete""s throwing arm to limit the flexion angle of the throwing arm to a maximum angle of 90 degrees or more and also the angle of extension to a desired minimum angle, thereby encouraging maximum use of the latisimus dorsi muscle while discouraging sidearm throwing. Thus, the Brunty patent discloses a training apparatus which is configured to be worn on the throwing arm of the athlete and which is primarily aimed at training an athlete to achieve the proper form, movement, and position of the athlete""s throwing arm.
As is evident from the discussion of the two patents discussed above, typical prior art throwing training apparatus facilitate training for proper form, movement, and position of only the athlete""s throwing arm, wrist, and hand. That is, typical prior art throwing training apparatus do no address training of the remainder of the athlete""s body, such as the legs, hips, torso, and shoulders. As mentioned above, proper throwing technique requires proper form, movement, and position of the athlete""s entire body, and not just the throwing arm, wrist, and hand. Thus, the prior art throwing training apparatus and methods cannot be relied upon to provide thorough throwing training for athletes.
What is needed then, are throwing training apparatus and methods which achieve the benefits to be derived from similar prior art devices, but which avoid the shortcomings and detriments individually associated therewith.
The invention includes methods and apparatus for training a trainee in achieving or maintaining efficient and effective form, movement, and position of the trainee""s legs, hips, torso, and shoulders during a throwing maneuver. Thus, the various embodiments of the present invention include apparatus and methods that employ the use of a training projectile which is to be releasably supported on the trainee, or on an apparatus supported by the trainee, and preferably proximate the throwing shoulder of the trainee, and then launched therefrom as a result of the execution of training maneuver by the trainee, wherein the training maneuver does not employ use of the throwing arm of the trainee. Moreover, in preferred embodiments of the apparatus and methods in accordance with the present invention, the throwing arm of the trainee is restrained so to be substantially immobilized during execution of the training maneuver.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus comprises a harness which is configured to be supported, or worn, substantially about the torso of a trainee, and which is further configured to releasably support a training projectile thereon. The apparatus can also be configured to releasably support the training projectile substantially proximate the throwing shoulder of the trainee.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention, a method of training a trainee includes providing a training projectile and releasably supporting the training projectile proximate the throwing shoulder of the trainee. The method further includes executing a training maneuver and launching the training projectile from its supported position as a result of performing the training maneuver.